pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Xeno
Xeno (ゼノン) was the male deuteragonist in Jun Mochizuki's one-shot manga series, Crimson-Shell. While working under Red Rose's Crimson-Shell Division, Xeno happened across Claudia and managed to pull her out of her own self-isolation. While Xeno wasn't Claudia's Thorn, he still made a promise to defend her from those who attempt to deny her existence by his own means. When Xeno's loyalties are called into question following an apparent attack on Shion Liddell - Claudia desperately attempts to clear the air and reveal Xeno's true motives - which she believes are pure. Upon further investigation, it is discovered that Xeno has succumbed to poisoning by a Black Rose's venom and now functions as a detached soul in the early stages of one of The Infected. However, Claudia manages to break through to Xeno's true self during their fight, only to be attacked by Shion. Though Claudia manages to shoot Shion with a Death Scythe, Xeno sacrifices himself by staying behind to die alongside Shion, knowing that the venom in his veins runs deep. Appearance Xeno has dark green hair with messy bangs that reaches the nape of neck in the back and falls closer to his chest in the front. His eyes are green and he has stuble on his chin. His uniform is like that of other Red Rose members retaining the red and white color scheme. He wears a white double collared jacket with silver trim and red-lining on the outside. It also has bronze circular buttons and long sleeves. Underneath is a plain white shirt and black tie that holds the Red Rose Division insignia. His pants and dress shoes are black. He is sometimes seen carrying a sword that looks like a katana and is black with a silver diamond pattern on the hold. Personality Xeno is a mysterious and lonely man, although he opens up around Claudia and the others and is constantly laughing and making remarks. He is loyal to Claudia and would never betray her without reason. Even after he was infected by the Black Rose's poison he still tried to protect her. History Five years prior to the current plot, Xeno had lost in his travel to unknown place. This lead him to a place where he accidentally met the Crimson Rose, Claudia. Shocked, after that time, Xeno intended to visited her day after day. (To be completed!) (Coming Soon!) Plot (Coming Soon!) Powers and Abilities Xeno appears as a powerful combatant. *'Concealed Swordsmanship' - Xeno is proficient in using his sword. *'Hyper Endurance' - Like Wilhelm, Xeno also possess enhanced speed, strength, and endurance, greater than that of a normal human. *'High Physical Resistence' - Xeno appears to have a high resistance to poison, as shown by the fact that he is the only person to be poisoned by a Black Rose, but not fully turn into one of The Infected. *'Intelligence' - Xeno is shown to be highly intelligent. He purposefully let people know what he was doing and allowed himself to be recorded by a video camera in an attempt to lure the enemy out. Equipment Xeno's equipment is a sword that looks like a katana and is black with a silver diamond pattern on the hold. Relationships Claudia (Coming Soon!) Wilhelm (Coming Soon!) Shion Liddell (Coming Soon!) Quotes ** " 'Scuse me. I wanted to ask you something...what's a kid like you doing in a place like this? " ** "You're in a room of nothing. You can't even see tomorrow from here. Are you going to keep pretending for all eternity that you're alive!!?" ** "If you're a rose...blossom in full glory whenever you feel like it!!!" ** "Ha...see you' can 'do it if you try. Silly." Gallery Xeno.jpg Crimson Shell 3 - Xeno.jpg|Sprout III: Invitation to a Nightmare - Cover Crimson Shell Chapter 4 Xeno Claudia.jpg|Sprout IV: His Eaten Mind - Cover Claudia_Xeno.jpg|Combined cover art of Crimson-Shell Volume 1 featuring Claudia and Xeno Crimson.Shell Xeno Shion.jpg|Shion and Xeno Chibi Claudia Wilhelm Xeno Robin Melissa Ruskin Baines Les Victoria Gerhardt Shion.jpg 33_-_Oz_Echo_Xeno_Claudia.jpg|Xeno and Claudia (far left) appear in Pandora Hearts Appearances Trivia * Xeno shares many of his personality traits, as well as a few overall physical characteristics, with Gilbert Nightray from Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Furthermore, Xeno's promise to protect Claudia in his own way is very similar to Gilbert's own devotion to protect Oz. * Xeno is the only known Infected who did not fully succumb to the venom of a Black Rose. * Xeno promised Claudia he'd protect her though this promise is actually Wilhelm's role as Claudia's Thorn. * Xeno and Claudia appeared alongside each other as an Easter Egg in Retrace XXXIII: Echo of Noise, where the two are shown to be enjoying the St. Bridget's Day Festival among the crowd in Reveil. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Crimson-Shell